Dama Oculta
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia de época, es alterna a la original donde ella perdió a su familia y fue entregada a los Andrew... para ser ocultada y protegida, siendo una niña temerosa se ocultó y se dio valentía para convertirse en enfermera y aun cumplir como una dama en un colegio de señoritas... en el cual fue ganando no solo un lugar sino la amistad de todos y la confianza de las personas.
1. Una verdad valiosa

**La Dama oculta**

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Una verdad valiosa**

Un jovencito acompañado de su tutor y mentor, llegaba a una mansión, donde se encontraba delicada una dama, esta lo recibía, diciéndole todo lo que habían pasado ella, su hija por abusos in calculados, un robo a ojos vistos, por su propia familia, contando esto, dándole las pruebas, le rogó se hicieran cargo de su hija, pues ella no podría seguir cuidando de ella, su padre, había muerto en manos de quienes les robaron todo siendo estos socios directos de los Andrew en la mitad de los bienes que los reunían con los Kennedy, le suplicó que por seguridad ocultará a su hija quien lloraba a su lado rogando a su madre, no la separa de ella y le dijo,

-Hijita mía, ya no puedo esconderte, eres la heredera de esa fortuna, son ellos quienes te protegerán, el jovencito le dijo,

-Juró por mi vida, que estos documentos permanecerán ocultos, su hija también, no será llamada Candice Estefanía Kennedy Well, la ocultaremos con el nombre de Candy Kenwell y mi tutor será su tutor, nadie la encontrará, la niña vio al jovencito que le lloraba al igual que su madre, esta le dijo

-También quieres a mi madre, este le respondió

-Candy, perdí todo a tu edad, mi madre, mi padre y mi familia, por eso comprendo tu dolor, ella lo abrazó efusivamente, la dama que agonizaba sonrió tomando la mano del jovencito, a quien le entregaba su hija.

El jovencito, creció, siendo un hombre cuidaría de la niña que había jurado proteger, ella en cambio levanto una muralla a su alrededor, protegiéndose de todo en donde se encontraba, fue la primera en llegar, pues en ese lugar solo se aceptaban jovencitas de doce a dieciocho años, para convertirse en damas, sin embargo, ella fue recibida desde los ocho años que llegó, a escondidas recibió visitas del joven, quien la visitaba en sus vacaciones de estudio de manera oculta, se hacían amigos

-Candy, como estás princesa, ahora porque vistes así

-Estoy de maravillas, solo que aquí se aprende muchas cosas Bert, fíjate que una señorita que estaba por graduarse, se ha fugado de este lugar porque un hombre la convenció de que sería su esposa, resulto ser una mentira, ella estaba triste, hasta pensó en quitarse la vida, lloraba todas las noches, un día entre a su habitación, me dijo que no quería a su hijo, estoy muy angustiada, ella se ha fugado y no quiero pensar que eso me pase a mí.

-Candy, no estarás así, ella se enamoro de un cobarde, tu no lo harás, no te preocupes, ella estará bien, sus padres la encontraron si no me equivoco es la señorita de a un lado de tu habitación, no se fugó, se la llevaron a otra parte, pero su madre la quiere mucho y la apoya.

-¿De verdad Bert?

-Si, pero no le digas a nadie lo que me has contado, es muy deshonroso para una dama, entregarse a un hombre y que este resulte ser un cobarde.

-Bert, no me voy a enamorar nunca, ella era la mujer más feliz, después se convirtió en la más triste,

Candy en su interior observaba mucho a las damas, las más bonitas, que llamaban la atención eran las más asediadas, así que ella oculto en todo lo que podía verse femenina, sus ropas, eran más largas, flojas, su cabello recogido lo más que podía, si no en dos o tres coletas si pudiera, se sentaba a conversar con la religiosa todas las tardes, para no salir con las damas.

- ¡Oh mi pequeña! porque no has ido al paseo del parque hace un hermoso sol,

-No deseaba salir de momento, saldré cuando venga el señor Johnson o mi familia,

- Cómo desees Candy, sabes estaba informándome la madre Gracia que la mayoría de las enfermeras de la escuela vecina han sido llevadas a la guerra, ahora nosotros haremos las funciones de enfermeras, si sufren ustedes

- ¡Oh madre!, por eso el doctor ahora viene tan seguido, pobre antes venían dos enfermeras con él, ahora viene solo, ahora lo comprendo

-Si hija, eres muy observadora, lo peor es que no sabemos tanto de enfermería, estudie para clases no medicina.

-Madre ¿cómo puedo estudiar enfermería?, para si alguien de aquí se enferma poder ayudar

-No puedes, estas aquí para convertirte en una dama, los estudios en esa escuela son en tres turnos, ahí estudian las mujeres que no tienen familia en la sociedad, se convierten en futuras empleadas de un hospital y auxilian a personas como el Doctor Leonard.

-Madre, si me ayudará usted a estudiar de noche, para hacer una actividad, pues aquí todavía soy muy joven para entrar a las clases me faltan dos años, para comenzar los cursos y solo estoy de oyente en las clases.

-No Candy, eso no lo puedo saber, el doctor Leonard es el que trabaja ahí, tienes razón apenas tienes diez años, como estudiarías para enfermera.

En la visita próxima del doctor Leonard, Candy se ofreció a estudiar enfermería, pues estaba libre, este sonrió, porque realmente le faltaba ayuda, entonces la inscribió en la escuela de enfermería, con el permiso de la hermana superiora, para que la niña le ayudará en el consultorio, no le decía que estudiaría, pues el turno del medio día Candy, tomaba clases como la más joven de todas tomando todos los cursos durante dos años para luego iniciar los cursos de dama dentro de la institución de señoritas prestigiadas, eso claro era un secreto entre el doctor y ella, mismo que le agradecía al cielo, porque por las noches si había una emergencia en la institución, Candy apoyaba al médico, era una damita muy discreta, se gano la confianza de la madre Gracia, de la madre María y de la madre Superiora, pues ella no tenía mucha familia y solo un joven la podía visitar, junto a su tutor, sin decir nada, ella tomaba las clases y a los doce años ya tenía el curso de dos años de enfermería, no le tenía miedo a la sangre y oraba porque si ella fuera enfermera antes, su madre no se hubiera ido.

-Hola Bert, te extrañe mucho ya no puedes visitarme, porque no has venido.

-Candy saldré los próximos tres años de Inglaterra, estaremos escribiéndonos, no puedo estar aquí, pero te juró que volveré por ti,

-No te preocupes Bert, pero no dejes de escribirme, me portare bien, cuando vengas tendré quince años, para poder graduarme de este lugar, debo tener dieciséis.

-Mañana comienzan los cursos por fin, no es así Candy,

-Si,

-Seré quien venga a tu presentación en la sociedad cuando cumplas dieciséis, serás la joven más bella,

-Recuerda Bert, no debo verme bien porque después estaré triste como la joven aquella,

-Eso no es verdad, la belleza no es el exterior Candy está en el interior, eso vale mucho más,

-Puedo pedirte un favor Bert

-El que gustes Candy

-Júrame que no me olvidarás

-Te lo juro Candy, ¿me olvidarás a mí?

-Juro que no, te escribiré, todo el tiempo y cuando venga el señor Johnson te enviaré cartas, bueno también te enviaré cartas con él.

La carrera de enfermería concluiría un año después ella se graduaba a los trece con el doctor como tutor, ahora contaba con una enfermera dentro de la institución, ella no podía ser solicitada para la guerra porque estaba dentro del instituto. En lo que si se divertía mucho era en ser dama de la sociedad, no por no saber leer y portarse a la altura, sino porque ahí, les ajustaban la cintura, las hacían verse bellas, ella ocultaba siempre su belleza, para no enamorarse de nadie, según ella, había una reunión con los jóvenes del instituto de barones donde ellas se unían a un baile, de solo tener que bailar muy bien, podía llamar la atención, en el transcurso antes de cumplir sus catorce años ella hizo amistad con varias compañeras ahora de su edad, una de ellas usaba lentes, traía varios pero dos no estaban gravados, pues eran para enviarse a gravar si se le quebraban los que usaba, entonces Candy le solicitó un par de lentes, sin gravar y le dijo

-Anda Paty, estos no te lucen bien son muy grandes y quiero verme distinta.

-Como desees Candy, la verdad lucen muy bien tus ojos para que los ocultes tras unas gafas

-Usaba dos coletas, no usaba maquillaje y lucía pecas, los lentes la hacían ver menos agraciada y los vestidos en color serio, Annie le dijo

-Ningún chico en su sano juicio te sacará a bailar, debes verte hermosa

-Mi plan no es bailar Annie, mi plan es estar tranquila y las tres sonreían

-Llegaban los jóvenes hermosos del colegio, buscaban a las chicas para bailar, pasar la tarde agradable, un rebelde ignoraba la tarea a la que le era encomendada, era el chico más atractivo y arrogante de toda la escuela, era de los mayores, todas querían bailar con él, este ni las miraba, disgustado por ver a las damas tan insinuantes, mientras Candy lucía diferente con vestido largo obscuro, lentes grandes y toscos. Tampoco deseaba bailar y permanecía sentada. El profesor que los acompañaba dijo

- Joven Grandchester, tenga la amabilidad de ser caballero, saque a la dama que permanece sentada, que no ve que es una dama, independiente de su aspecto, este para mostrar que era un caballero, fue por ella, le dijo

-Hágame el honor de bailar conmigo señorita, se lo suplico, solo es por cumplir esta tarea y ella al escucharlo tan honesto, de inmediato le dijo

-Perfecto, también tengo que cumplir con esta tarea, bailaban sin mirarse a la cara, sin llamar mucho la atención, el joven se atrevió a decir,

-Si no le molesta, estaré viniendo una vez por semana a tomar la clase de baile, estas damas por demás insinuantes, no me gustaría tomar como pareja, le parece que baile con usted, solo para cumplir mi obligación y que no me fastidie el profesor,

-Como guste joven, a mi no me es grato conocer a caballeros mentirosos, con gusto puede sacarme a bailar la próxima clase, soy una dama comprometida y no bailo con nadie

-Esta usted comprometida, ¡tan joven!

-Si, es mejor estar comprometida a que te comprometan, no le parece.

-Si a usted le agrada eso, a mí que me puede interesar

Cumplía ya los quince años esta ocasión venía la familia de todas las damas, los jóvenes del instituto de varones tendrían por primera vez su graduación con las damas, pero ellas se graduaban a los dieciséis, mientras los jóvenes a los dieciocho, el joven Grandchester por tal de no tener que comprometerse con las jovencitas empalagosas, le pedía a Candy Kenwell que fuera su pareja solo para la graduación pues ya no se volverían a ver. Esta acepto, el problema fue que una de las hermanas las supervisaba en su vestimenta.

Candy no estaba apropiada, Paty para que no la pusieran en mal, le quebró los lentes, así ella no estaba involucrada en hacerla ver fea, Annie tuvo que prestar uno de sus vestidos, porque la dama no quiso usar uno de fiesta y no se preparó con tiempo, la hermana Gracia las arreglo a todas y esta vez Candy lucía mejor, no como una gran mujer pero si muy hermosa, fue entonces que ni se quiso ver al espejo, dijo

-Es la última vez que veo al joven ese y el próximo año saldré de aquí. Llegaban al evento, Grandchester no encontraba a la pareja, fue ella quien tomo su brazo, le dijo

- Hora de bailar joven. Este abrió sus ojos, no reconoció a con quien siempre bailaba, pues era por demás muy hermosa, contaba con una mirada muy bella, por no decir mucho competía con las más bellas de las damas asistentes, el padre lo felicitaba, por la hermosa dama, pero esta solo se despidió sin siquiera hablar más con él. Los demás jóvenes no sabían quién era, muchos no la reconocieron, pero nadie la olvidaría, esos días todos la miraban, ella estaba muy apenada, trato de salir antes de terminar el baile, con eso todo buscaban a la cenicienta de ojos verdes.


	2. Misteriosa y oculta

**Capitulo 2**

**Misteriosa y oculta**

Ella se volvía a sus clases, no salía al paseo, mientras preguntaban por ella. Paty y Annie que eran sus compañeras, respetando a su amiga, no decían nada, pues ella estaba comprometida según les comentó, eso les contestaron a quienes se interesaban en ella.

La idea de comprometerse surgió de la señorita Landa Wenthouse, quien estaba comprometida por sus padres, con eso, la trataban de distinta forma, no salía sola, no la dejaban salir, no la visitaban jóvenes varones, fue así que Candy se inventó un compromiso, después que por fin inició cursos, solo tenía dos personas que la visitaban, que fungían como su familia el señor George Johnson, quien ella simulaba que era su padre, pero este no lo sabía y su amigo Bert.

Bert le escribía cartas de donde él estaba estudiando era mayor que Candy siete años, frente a la madre de Candy le fue entregada, juró protegerla y cuidar de la fortuna que lo unía a él, este no enteró a nadie de que la fortuna fue desfalcada, guardo los documentos, mientras George investigaba todo, pero el problema fue descubrir que la propia familia del joven Andrew estaba involucrada, cuando Bert se enteró de quienes se trataba, le aviso a su Tío Arthur Cornwall, para que separará su sociedad con los Leegan.

Mientras Esteban Leegan, buscaba de forma desesperada a la hija de los Kennedy, para comprometerla con su hijo, por si se descubría el desfalco de la fortuna, este ya estuviera casado con ella, por tanto no salir perjudicado.

El tiempo paso, un año más Candy se graduaría, la graduación de las jóvenes era distinta a la de los caballeros, pues estos solo se graduaban con la entrega de documentos y un baile, mientras el de damas era una fiesta de presentación ante la sociedad, donde el familiar o pretendiente asignado pasaba a recibir a la dama quien con tiempo tenía una reservación de los invitados.

La reservación de Candy fue muy extraña, nadie la conocía, nadie sabía sobre su apellido Kenwell, se consideraba muy exótico, pues la dama, era también falta de atributos para sus compañeras, excepto para sus amigas intimas que si la conocían, ella siempre lucía de dos a tres coletas, no salía mucho y su manera de pensar era el de una anciana. La realidad, su madre asignada, la religiosa que se hacía cargo de ella desde que llegó si la sabía, era que su manera de pensar era precavida, que la familia de ella era muy rica, que estaba comprometida, que gozaba de la privacidad que su fortuna le daba y para puntualizar que la madre Gracia supervisaría su aspecto el día del baile.

-No Annie, ya no me preocupa que me vean, el día de la presentación me iré de aquí.

-Candy, no me imagino como es tu familia, ¿Se parecen a ti?, mencionó Annie. Paty agregó

-Pues su familia no importa, mejor dinos como es su prometido, ese es el que desearía conocer.

-No sé quien hizo la reservación, me quieren dar una sorpresa, tal vez no venga nadie, me den la fiesta al llegar a casa. _Su mente pensó pues ni familia tengo, mi amigo Bert hace mucho que dejó de venir, George dijo que el vendría por mí, pero si sigue ocupado y oculto, nadie vendrá, mejor es pensar que me vaya a vivir sola, me ponga a trabajar, cuando le dije a Bert que, a escondidas estudie enfermera, se reía de mi, ahora que me vea, me dirá de frente que de que sirvió estudiar como dama si me voy a ir a la guerra como enfermera,_ sonreía.

Candy recibió una carta de un amigo de ella, al que ayudó

_Querida Candy_

_ Sé que quedamos en no entablar comunicación, pero estoy ofreciendo mi persona para tu graduación como me hiciste el favor de ayudarme, solo me dices en que reservación y contarás conmigo,_

_Tu amigo_

_Terrance Grandchester_

Y esta le contestó

Estimado Terrance

Agradezco su ofrecimiento, mi familia tiene todo planeado, se lo dije a usted estoy comprometida, posiblemente no alcance a estar en la graduación. Dependo de los planes de mi familia pues no requiero presentación.

Agradecida,

Candy Kenwell

Posteriormente, _pensaba, que ella no tenía familia, que su amigo Bert prometió volver para visitarla, su trabajo ahora había crecido, que solo recibía cartas muy frecuentes donde ambos eran los mejores amigos, se contaban todo, que su fortuna seguía sin ser descubierta, pero que sabían que los Leegan estaba tras de todo ese grave problema y que estaba advertida de no acercarme a la señorita Elisa Leegan y su familia, para que no la descubrieran. _

_Querido Bert_

_ Espero te encuentres bien, no sé donde estas ahora, pero George me ha comentado que te haces cargo de todo y que gozas de buena salud. Sé que tu trabajo te mantiene muy ocupado, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, puedo irme por mi cuenta y trabajar, puesto que te comente que de no recuperar mi fortuna, me he labrado un empleo, así que, si no seré presentada, aquí piensan que el señor Johnson es mi padre, el podría venir con un documento, sacarme de la colegio de damas antes, esto para no ocasionarte ningún trastorno en tus planes._

_Sabes que he dicho aquí, que es probable que no vengan por mí, pues todos piensan que estoy comprometida, eso como parte de los planes de pasar desapercibida, que ya conoces, pero ahora mis atuendos así como mi aspecto es supervisado por la madre Gracia, quien conoce los protocolos de cómo ir vestida y no me dejan usar tapujos, espero tu contestación._

_Si es posible, siguen las cosas con peligro, puedo vivir en algún lugar modesto, cerca del que fue mi hogar, para seguir pasando desapercibida, _

_Con sincero aprecio tu amiga _

_Candy Kenwell_

Días antes de la graduación Candy recibió respuesta de su querido amigo Bert, esta escondía su carta para leerla en sus habitaciones, sabía que era probable que se fuera antes y al recibir la carta pensó que ya volverían por ella sin ir a la graduación.

_ Querida Candy_

_ Llego el momento de ser la dama que eres, he trabajado mucho y la recuperación de tu fortuna está controlada, pues ahora está en mis manos, y está a nombre de los Kennedy, la reservación de tu mesa esta lista, mi familia y yo estaremos contigo, pues he dicho que eres mi prometida, así te sacaré del colegio y gozarás de mi protección, serás presentada con tu verdadero nombre y seré tu pareja como prometido tuyo, sé que estarás molesta que sea tu prometido sin avisarte, pero no te preocupes, nada que no desees jamás se te obligará por mi parte. Ese día estarán los Leegan ahí, han estado buscándote mucho, pues ahora saben que la fortuna ya no está accesible a ellos y en cualquier momento el consejo se dará cuenta de que ellos desfalcaron a los Kennedy, por esta razón debo estar contigo, irán mis sobrinos, mis tíos en nuestra mesa_

_ Te extraña mucho_

_Albert_

Cuando recibió la carta, recibió un paquete con el vestido de la graduación, sus accesorios y detalles, que ella llevaría ese día, no podía dejar de llorar al reconocer el medallón de su madre, la insignia de su familia, las joyas que le había hecho llegar, todo esto contribuyo a una ola de fuerza interna, al sentirse protegida por su amigo de la infancia y que toda su familia serían quienes la recibieran, la protegerían. Candy cumplió sus dieciséis pero la graduación fue mucho después por la diferencia de meses ya casi cumpliría un año más, mientras que su amigo, contaría con veintitrés años.

La fecha llegó, una doncella llegó ese día por orden de la familia de Candy a arreglarla, sus amigas se sorprendieron al ver a la doncella con dos damas, quienes recogían todas las cosas de Candy. Ellas eran ayudadas solamente por una dama, el arreglo personal era el de las señoritas del colegio.

La fiesta comenzó, la sorpresa era ver al frente la mesa de los Andrew, con todos ellos reunidos, la familia Cornwall, que constaba de ambos padres Arthur y Andrea, sus hijos Alister de veinte, Archivald de diecinueve, la pequeña Andy de diez, Lady Elroy Andrew, Anthony Brown Andrew de dieciocho, el jefe de la familia el joven quien todavía no llegaba William Albert Andrew con veintitrés, George y Sofía Johnson, su hijo Gerald Johnson de dieciocho y la única silla disponible de la dama quienes integraba a la familia.

Todos los veían eran lo más elevado del estatus Escocés, en otra mesa estaban los Britter padres y su hija Blanca de diecisiete años, el Abuelo Robert Britter, compartiendo la mesa estaban los O`Brien, Padres y la abuela Martha, quien le pidió a lady Elroy a uno de sus sobrinos fuera por su nieta, Lady Elroy envió a Anthony pues los jóvenes Cornwall debían contar con el permiso de sus padres.

-Hijo, olvide decirte que la señorita O`Brien necesita quien vaya por ella como debutante, pues le dije que tú estarías disponible Anthony

-Lo siento abuela, me comprometí con la señorita Leila Anderson, debiste decirme con tiempo,

-Santo Dios, le dije a Martha que no se preocupará, Jóvenes quien me puede ayudar en este olvido, usted acaso Gerald, o usted Alister, estarán comprometidos con alguien, Alister dijo

-Si gusta iré tía, deseo bailar y no quedarme sentado todo el tiempo, Gerald dijo

-Me ganaste la idea, pero veo en esa mesa a una hermosa dama de los Britter, el cual no trae pareja, espero solicitar permiso a su padre, Archie dijo

-Pues vamos te acompaño para que solicites el permiso y busque a alguien, no me quiero quedar a esperar a que mi familia me asigne a una prima de mi familia.

Ambos jóvenes visitaron la mesa, solicitaban permiso para acompañar a la dama y Gerald bailaría con Blanca Britter, con el permiso de su padre, este dijo

-Joven Archie, me haría el honor de acompañar a mi hija Annie Britter que se gradúa hoy ya que el joven Leegan acompañará a su hermana, no podrá acompañar a mi hija

-Será un honor señor, gracias por tomarme en cuenta, se retiraba a la sección de los caballeros que llevarían a las debutantes topándose con su hermano Alister, ambos se reían por la coincidencia, los alcanzaba Anthony

-Jóvenes pasen por aquí, esta es la lista de las damas y el número que se les ha asignado.

Mientras tanto, alguien lucía seria en su habitación por el balcón veía las estrellas,

-Candy, ¿estás triste?

- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Bert estoy aquí abajo, te vi y quise que supieras que ya vine por ti.

- Gracias Bert, no sabía nada de ti

-Que numero te tocó

-Soy la última, pues pensé que no vendrías, no iba a debutar

-Que mal concepto tienes de mi, tu prometido te iba a dejar plantada

-Oye, y ahora en tu carta escribiste Albert, ya no debo decirte Bert

-Estoy muy grande, si me llamas Bert pensarán que soy un niño Candy

-Porque no te puedo ver

-Deja que salga la luna para que ilumine el lugar, está muy obscuro el jardín, las nubes se han empeñado en cubrir la luna.

-Entonces bajaré de una vez para verte,

- Está bien, Candy iré a buscar tu nombre y dejar el mío

Al salir Candy notó una larga fila de damas, sonrió, eso sería insoportable, tomo asiento y espero.

La dama de ceremonias, inicio dando la bienvenida, que las damas habían desempeñado un excelente papel, se hablo acerca de sus estudios de su educación, los principios, valores de una dama de excelencia y calidad indiscutibles que ahora eran recibidas por sus familias.

Presentamos a la señorita Leila Anderson quien viene acompañada del señor Anthony Brown Andrew, continuamos con… una lista enorme de damas aparecían por un lado y su caballero por otro encontrándose en el centro, para desfilar al frente y dirigirse a la pista a esperar a las demás parejas.

A continuación tenemos a Elisa Leegan acompañada de su hermano el señor Niel Leegan, ahora recibimos a la señorita Annie Britter acompañada del señor Archivald Cornwall Andrew, la dama lucía hermosa con todo su cabello suelto en un vestido recto en azul rey que hacían lucir hermosa y vistas de oro blanco, quedando muy impresionado el joven Archivald, ella al ver al joven no pudo contener ver que el joven era muy atractivo, después de otras damas aparecía la joven Patricia O`Brien, quien lucía muy estilizada, delgada y una cola larga de cabello café azabache precioso y unos lentes estéticos al encontrarse con Alister quien también portaba lentes ambos sonrieron por la coincidencia.


	3. Descubierta

**Capitulo 3**

**Descubierta**

…La señorita Amanda Festone y el señor Terrance Grandchester, para finalizar la señorita… se hizo un silencio, para continuar diciendo Lady Candice Estefanía Kennedy Well, y su prometido Sir William Albert Andrew Gordon.

Todos los Andrew de la mesa se ponían de pie, pero los que estaba sorprendidos por no saber el compromiso eran los jóvenes, ahora entendían porque estaban invitados, pues tenían una mesa, salía una dama con su cabello en cascada dorado y rizado, ojos grandes, nariz respingada, bellamente en un atuendo que resaltaba su belleza, no de jovencita sino de una hermosa mujer, sonrió al reconocer a Albert a quien hacía años que no veía, este le beso sonriente la mano, ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla muy sonriente le dijo

- Que gusto verte Bert, no te encontré adentro, mientras todos observaban que ambos se conocían, conversaban como amigos de toda la vida.

- Hola Candy, te ves muy hermosa, pensé que no te reconocería

En la mesa de los Leegan, los padres comenzaron a ponerse muy tensos, al ver a la dama comprometida, no había marcha atrás.

Terry por su parte, vio que la dama con quien bailo gozaba de otro nombre, que realmente estaba comprometida con nada menos con el tan afamado William Andrew. Mientras la mesa de los Andrew estaban sonrientes, George dijo

- Lo ves querida, te dije que era la joven más bella que había visto, su esposa dijo

- Tienes toda la razón querido, que orgullosos estaremos los Andrew en esta familia.

Comenzó el vals, las parejas bailaban muy estilizadas, las damas, se veían hermosas. Muchas damas ahora veían al joven William pues estaban en espera de la fiesta de su cumpleaños para ir a bailar con él, ahora sin anunciar compromiso, todos se daban cuenta que estaba comprometido con la hija escondida de los Kennedy.

Se terminaba la pieza algunos se sentaban pero los Andrew se presentaban a sus parejas para continuar en el baile

-Tío, no sabía que estabas comprometido, le dijo Anthony, agregó, ella es la señorita Leila Anderson, a quien tengo el honor de acompañar. Alister se unió

-Es verdad tío, no sabíamos que veníamos por tu prometida, ella es mi dama la señorita Patricia O`Brien, nieta de una amiga de Lady Elroy. Gerald dijo

-Albert que sorpresa tan agradable, ¿ella es Candy?, mi pareja es la señorita Blanca Britter. Archie dijo

-Mi pareja es su hermana la señorita Annie Britter quien me hace el honor de ser su pareja, Tío no sabíamos que tuvieras novia, Terrance se acercó, dijo

-Felicidades Candy, por tu compromiso, ella sonriente dijo

-Gracias Terry, el es William Albert Andrew quien me dio la hermosa sorpresa de venir por mí, tomando su brazo muy sonriente, dejando a los jóvenes asombrados por ser amiga del hijo del Duque de Grandchester, a quien se consideraban no tenía ningún amigo, que la pareja era porque es la hija del socio de su Padre. -Albert, el es Terrance Grandchester mi pareja de clase de baile, debo estar muy agradecida que no me dio ni un solo pisotón, todos se sonrieron por el comentario. Albert dijo

-Me alegro mucho Candy, porque ahora podemos bailar muy bien, como si practicáramos desde niños, acarició su cara felicitándola por su excelente baile, dejando a los jóvenes sorprendidos. Agregó -Terrance, considérate mi amigo, si has tenido tal diligencia con Candy, es por lo menos convencerte de que cuando estés en América, nos visites.

-Es un honor, ella es una verdadera dama William, ninguna dama en este salón podrá jamás compararse con la señorita más escondida, sonreía. Albert lo comprendía, pues Candy le contaba en sus cartas que usaba lentes y tapujos de solo imaginar al joven bailando con ella. Agregó Terry, -Mi padre es socio de los Andrew, es probable que nos veamos pronto, me es mucho más agradable considerarte mi amigo. Alister dijo

- Disculpa Tío conoces a la señorita desde niños, no nos la habías presentado

-Si Alister, ella es norteamericana, es la heredera de los Kennedy, la famosa dama oculta, estaba aquí, en Inglaterra. Archie dijo

-Eres la hija de Kent Kennedy Campbell, el socio de los Andrew

-Si él era mi Padre, me dejaron con Albert, somos amigos desde niños. Alister y Gerald se vieron ella era la dueña de la fortuna que acababan de descubrir, que es la mitad de los Andrew y guardaban silencio no sin antes ambos se miraban, pues Albert y Gerald sabían todo, estos por su Padre estaban enterados. Una pareja se acercó, saludaba

-Hola William, buenas noches, ella es mi hermana Elisa Leegan, no sabíamos que la señorita Kennedy y tu, eran novios, Albert se quedo serio. Alister dijo

-Niel, dijiste que la señorita Kennedy era tu futura esposa. Candy se ajustó al brazo de Albert, este se retiró sin decir nada, se fue a la mesa, para separarse del grupo, haciendo que los demás los dejaran solos. Terry escuchó, vio a Niel dijo

-Vaya que eres arrogante, ni siquiera la conocías, dijiste que era tu futura esposa, que insolencia.

Se retiraba, Niel ahora sabía que el también la conocía, que tal vez los Grandchester eran quienes la habían protegido en Inglaterra, ellos eran muy poderosos, ella estaba junto a su hermana, escondida por los Grandchester, le informó a su Padre quien se ponía nervioso por el poder de los Andrew y ahora de los Grandchester que la habían ocultado.

En la mesa, la recibían todos como la futura dama Andrew, pero ella no se percataba de eso, sino de que se había topado con Niel, este aseguro que era su prometida, agradecía tener a Bert ahí junto a ella, ahora estaba descubierta, tanto esfuerzo y ahora tendría que esconderse más.

-Candy ¿estás bien?

-Un poco nerviosa, oíste a Alister, dijo que Niel me consideraba su futura esposa.

-Lo sé, pero apuesto que no me vendrá a discutir nada,

-Gracias Albert, ¿debo volver a esconderme?

-Eso no será necesario, tu fortuna ya fue recuperada, ahora estas protegida, por todos los Andrew, Candy quiero que sepas que no me alejare de ti, que te sientas segura, cualquier problema gozamos de guardaespaldas, ya verás, todo cambiará.

-Hablas con una seguridad que me hace sentir mejor.

-Mira ellos son Arthur y Andrea Cornwall, padres de Alister, Archie y Andy, ella es mi Tía Elroy Andrew, ellos son George y Sofía Johnson, al llegar a ellos Candy sonrió, dijo

-Sra. Johnson, aquí pensaban que era la hija de su esposo, así que es probable que mis compañeras se acerquen y los saluden. George sonrió muy gustoso y sorpresivo.

-Será un honor contar con una hija tan bella, por Dios, como no me lo dijo antes, tan gustoso de tener una hija, no es así Sofía

-Desde que la vimos salir estamos muy contentos de que este con los Andrew, es un verdadero honor, ya conoció a nuestro hijo Gerald, tiene razón mi esposo al querer desear una hija y que sea tan hermosa.

-Muchas gracias,

-Candy ¿quieres ir a bailar?

-Si Albert, por favor

-Es un placer. Candy

El baile estuvo hermoso, las miradas hacia Candy fueron mayores que cuando fue pareja del joven Grandchester, quien cuando podía la veía, Albert lo notaba.

-Candy todos creen que estas comprometida conmigo, hay algún problema, porque el joven Grandchester no deja de mirarme.

-No Albert, se ofreció a venir a la reservación para ser mi pareja, pero le asegure que estoy comprometida, que no puedo acompañar a nadie

-Candy te parece mal estar comprometida conmigo

-No Albert, es maravilloso, imagínate a ese tal Niel asegurando que mi familia me comprometió con él, por Dios, eso sería espantoso.

-Entonces no tienes inconveniente en ser mi prometida Candy

-Albert nos conocemos desde siempre, porque tendría que sentir algún inconveniente, eres quien me ha protegido todo el tiempo, a quien mi madre me entregó, es acaso que para ti si es inconveniente.

-No Candy, ven vamos a tomar un poco de aire.

Al salir al balcón, estaba obscuro, pues la luna no deseaba asomarse, pero la poca luz que salía del salón fue suficiente para que Albert se arrodillara y le pidiera formalmente matrimonio a Candy

-Podrías hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa Candy

- ¡Albert! Que maravillosa sorpresa, nada me haría más feliz en el mundo que ser tu compañera Albert, este se puso de pie, le colocó su anillo, dándole un tierno beso, apenada se refugió en su pecho.

-Candy soy el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra,

-Albert, también soy feliz, la verdad nunca soñé en que algún día me propondrías matrimonio, me preparé para trabajar, porque mi fortuna había desaparecido.

-Dicen que cuando no esperas nada, puede llegar más de lo que anhelas.

-Créeme me sucede a mí, fueron varios años solo escribiéndonos, pensé muchas veces que ya estabas comprometido o tal vez hasta casado,

-Pues al contrario de ti, esperaba que te ocultaras tan bien que nadie me fuera a ganar a la maravillosa dama oculta, cuando me dijiste que eras enfermera, te imaginaba en un hospital y no podía creer, tanto venir en ser una dama… en eso Candy lo interrumpió, dijo

-Y terminar como enfermera en la guerra. Se soltaban a reír ambos se abrazaban, Candy se metía entre el pecho de Albert, este dijo

-Perdóname Candy, debes tener frío

-No Albert, más bien siento mucha seguridad al estar aquí. Albert la abrazó emocionado, le dio un beso por sentirse bien en sus brazos, haciendo maravilloso ese momento.

Regresaban a la mesa, servían la cena, la tía Elroy vio la sortija de compromiso de Candy sonrió haciendo con la mirada una seña a Andrea Cronwall y Sofía las observaba bajando su mano por la mesa a George para que se diera cuenta, este sonreía feliz, para el Albert era un hijo, se notaba su felicidad en la mirada, Candy lucía más tranquila que cuando había sido presentada. Al terminar de cenar había un brindis general, otro en cada mesa, donde Candy y Albert eran felicitados por su compromiso.

-Candy, mañana nos iremos a América, venimos a despedirnos de ti, Paty y Annie se despedían de Candy ella las abrazaba, les agradecía contar con su amistad, Albert dijo

-Posiblemente nos toque el mismo barco Candy

-De verdad Albert

-Iremos a América también, debemos preparar todo, a lo que Paty y Annie dijeron

-No dejen de invitarnos a su boda, Albert sonrió _pensó eso de preparar todo, era por la fortuna recuperada de su prometida, ellas interpretaron la boda de ambos_, Elroy dijo

-De la boda, no han puesto fecha, pero les garantizo será la mejor, sonriendo con Candy, ella guardaba silencio, Albert la vio sonriente pero no decía nada, muy reservada, mientras que con él en el balcón estaba desenvuelta y relajada. Ahora se sentía mejor, con el era ella misma, con los demás era la dama que deseaban fuera.

Esa noche todos se iban del colegio, Candy estaba con la señora Sofía, George y Albert en el carruaje camino a la mansión para pasar la noche

-Hija, debes estar emocionada regresar por fin a tu país.

-Lo estaría si mi familia estuviera allá, pero todos vinieron por mí, la emoción empezó ayer al tenerlos conmigo, George sonreía, pues había recibido felicitaciones de todos los padres y compañeras de Candy, a un lado de Albert, recordaba …-_Señor, me dice mi hija que Candy es una dama excelente, que gracias a ella, no tuvieron que hospitalizarla, en un accidente de caballo, ella la enyeso e inmovilizo dejando a mi hija en recuperación de inmediato, los Jackson estamos en deuda con su familia -Señor, la familia Dubái está en deuda con su hija, es muy gentil al ayudar a mis hijas en su estadía en este lugar, cuente con nuestra amistad, la familia Mallines, los Robinson, los Coleman, los Brawest, Adware, Balate, entre otras familias pues era una fila interminable que Albert estaba asombrado, _pues le dijo que era enfermera y que con la guerra ella atendía a sus compañeras, eso solo lo sabía él y se daba una idea George al recibir los comentarios.

-Candy nos quedaremos esta noche en la villa Andrew, es muy tranquila, para salir mañana por la tarde que zarpa el barco a América. Candy sonrió aceptando con su cabeza, enlazando la mirada con Albert. Sofía agregó

-Oh Candy, que orgullosa me hiciste pasar esta noche, es comprensible para Andrea, por tener tantos hijos, pero al tener solo uno, recibir tantos cumplidos de muchas personas por ti, me hicieron sentir muy agradable, como si fuera la madre de diez soldados Ingleses, se sonreía, Candy abría sus ojos en sorpresa, sonreía tomando la mano de Sofía para agradecerle, ella le colocó un brazo en su espalda, la abrazó, _Candy sintió en ese momento recordar a su madre, agradecer lo maravillosa que era, haberla perdido al igual a su padre, que Dios le prestará a los Johnson en ese momento, que la trataran con tal diligencia_, mientras Albert veía que la mirada de Candy se perdía en el abrazo de Sofía, la admiraba con ternura. George agregó

-Mi lady, ahora podremos llamarla con su nombre original, ella sonriente dijo

-No es necesario, me gusta la familiaridad con la que me dicen Candy, es muy sencillo y agradable.

Llegaron a la villa ya era de madrugada, estaba fresca, los abrigos estaban guardados, Albert se quito su saco de inmediato cubrió a Candy al bajarla, del carruaje y darle un abrazo.


End file.
